vampirediariesfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:Tvdelena/Nouveaux Épisodes de la Saison 5
Dans ce billet de blog, vous pourrez trouver tous les synopsis des épisodes ainsi que des photos et des vidéos de la saison 5 de notre fabuleuse série The Vampire Diaries. Tout pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche xp !! Bonne mini lecture !! =) (N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce billet de blog) ''Episode 5 x 01 : I Know What You Did Last Summer'' 14/09 Bonjour tout le monde !! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passer de bonne vacances, mais malheuresement, l'été est fini, la rentrée a commencé et nous rentrouvons enfin nos héros favoris après une longue pause de plus de 2 mois. J'espère que vous avez hâte !! ;) :3 Alors le tout premier épisode de Vampire Diaries ''saison 5, "''I Know What You Did Last Summer" sera diffusé le 3 octobre aux Etats-Unis sur la chaîne CW ; cet épisode rende hommage au film d'horreur du même nom, sorti en 1997. Après avoir passé tout l'été en compagnie de Damon (:3), et s'être assurer que Jeremy se soit bien réadapter à son retour, Elena est ravie d'emménager sur le campus universitaire de Whitmore ''avec sa nouvelle colocataire Caroline. Mais elles auront une petite surprise, croyant toujours que Bonnie a passé tout l'été à voyager en Europe, et est sur le point de les rejoindre bientôt ; une étudiante du nom de Megan frappe à leur porte et leur annonce qu'elle va partager leur chambre avec elles. Pendant ce temps, Katherine fait une apparition au manoir Salvatore et demande l'aide de Damon, vulnérable face à ses énnemis, puisqu'elle est redevenue humaine. Matt et Rebekah reviennent à Mystic Falls, après avoir passé un été toride en Europe, où ils ont fait la connaissance de Nadia. Tout à l'air d'aller pour le mieux, mais cependant Elena a l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas avec Stefan, et Sillas fait une apparition à la fête "''Fin de l'été" ... Vidéos *Première vidéo : une petite bande annonce "extended promo" :D *A enfin !!! Le premier extrait a été dévoilé : voici la vidéo sneak peek qui met à l'honneur Damon et Elena :3 *Et pour finir, voici le deuxième sneak peek mettant à l'honneur Jeremy et (la pauvre :'( ) Bonnie ' thumb|left|446px thumb|right|404 px thumb|left|422px ''Photos'' Saison 5 Promo 1.png Saison 5 Promo 2.jpg Saison 5 Promo 3.png Saison 5 Promo 4.png Saison 5 Promo 5.png Saison 5 Promo 6.jpg Saison 5 Promo 7.png Saison 5 Promo 8.png Saison 5 Promo 9.png delena 5x01.jpg Silas and tessa.jpg Season-5-First-Images.png Season-5-First-Images_(1).png Season-5-First-Images_(2).png Season-5-First-Images_(3).png Season-5-First-Images_(4).png i love you ....jpg|Sur le tournage Tournage S5.jpg|Sur le tournage Silas, le premier des immortels.png Derniers moments pour matt et Rebekah.png Silas 5x01.jpg Katherine 5x01.jpg Jérémy 5x01.jpg Caroline 5x01.jpg Damon 5x01.jpg Stefan 5x01 2.jpg Stefan 5x01 1.jpg Nadia 5x01.jpg Stefan sous l'eau.png Stefan sous l'eau 2.png Elena et Caroline Whitmore.png Damon & Elena 1x05.png Bonnie & Jer.png Je sais, j'ai une sale tête.png Katherine et Silas.png Mort de Megan.png ''Episode 5 x 02 : True Lises'' 6/10 Alors ??? :D Comment avez vous trouvé le tout premier épisode de la saison ?? Personnellement, j'ai adoré, cette saison commence très fort. Et en tout cas ça continue très fort avec le deuxième épisode "True Lises", qui sera diffusé jeudi prochain. Sans rien dire à Elena sur le fait que Stefan à disparu, Damon demande l'aide du shérif Forbes afin de le retrouver. Elena et Caroline tente de découvrir qui est l'assassin du campus, et un étudiant de Whitmore du nom de Jess donne quelques informations très précieuses à Elena. Après avoir appris que Silas est à la recherche de Katherine, Damon demande à Matt et à Jeremy de la protéger mais la situation devient rapidement périlleuse, et échappe à tout contrôle ... ''Vidéos'' *Pour commencer, le teaser de l'épisode avec la vidéo extended promo. =) *Le premier extrait de l'épisode : sneak peek, mettant à l'honeur Katherine et Jeremy *Et pout finir, la derniere vidéo de l'épisode, un deuxième extrait avec Caroline et Elena thumb|left|456 px thumb|right|404px thumb|left|422px ''Photos'' 502 4.jpg|Promo 502.jpg|Promo 502 2.jpg|Promo 502 3.jpg|Promo 502 5.jpg|Promo 502 6.jpg|Promo Matt5x02.jpg|Promo Elena et Silas 5x02.png Elena et caroline 5x02.png ''Episode 5 x 03 : Original Sin'' 13/10 Le 17 octobre prochain, nous pourrons découvrir sur nos écrans, l'épisode numéro 3 de la toute nouvelle saison de notre merveilleuse série The Vampire Diaries !! L'épisode s'intitulera "Originial Sin'"'' et sera diffusé comme à chaque fois par la chaine américaine The CW. Lorsque Katherine et Elena font le même rêve sur le fait que Stefan est en danger et qu'il a desespérément besoin de leur aide ; elles demandent alors l'aide de Damon afin de le retrouver. Toute fois, leur plans sont contrecarrés par une mystérieuse jeune femme nommée Tessa qui semble tout savoir sur l'histoire de Stefan. Par le biais de flasbacks, Tessa révèle des secrets choquants de son passé et de ce qu'elle à prévu pour l'avenir. Elle adresse aussi un message inquiétant à Damon au sujet de son propre futur. Silas oblige un complice à l'aider pour trouver Katherine, ce qui conduit à une situation confuse et potentiellement mortel pour Matt. Enfin, Silas révèle la raison pour laquelle est déterminé à trouver Katherine, Damon et Elena font face à une nouvelle réalité inquiétante ... Vidéos *La première vidéo et comme toujours x) la bande annonce de l'épisode (que personnellement je trouve un peu horrible x) stefan :'( ) *La deuxième, est un sneak peek entre Elena et Damon dans la demeure des Salvatore *Petite troisième vidéo de l'épisode, un deuxième sneak peek entre Stefan !!, et une nouvelle arrivée dans la série, une dénommée Tessa thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404 px thumb|left|422px Photos 5x03.jpg|Promo 5x03 2.jpg|Promo 5x03 3.jpg|Promo 5x03 4.jpg|Promo 5x03 5.jpg|Promo 5x03 6.jpg|Promo 5x03 7.jpg|Promo 5x03 8.jpg|Promo 5x03 9.jpg|Promo 5x03 10.jpg|Promo Silas and tessa.jpg|Promo ''Episode 5 x 04 : From Whom The Bell Tolls'' 20/10 C'est les vacances !!!!!!!!!! Enfin, on va pouvoir se reposer et regarder les épisodes de The Vampire Diaries encore ... et encore !! :D Et en parlant de cela, un épisode tout à fait inédit, le numéro 4 qui s'intitule "From Whom The Bell Tolls" sera diffusé sur nos écrans le 24 novembre ! =) Alors que Mystic Falls honore les morts pour The Remembrance Day, Damon et Elena tentent d’aider Stefan à traverser une période difficile, une tâche qui finit par toucher vivement Elena. Matt, inquiet, essaye de découvrir la raison pour laquelle il a des trous de mémoire, et Caroline s’efforce de faire plus ample connaissance avec Jesse. Jeremy fait une confession surprenante qui frappe durement Damon. Enfin, le Dr Maxfield met un plan en action qui changera absolument tout. Vidéos *Première vidéo : une petite bande annonce "extended promo" :D *Pour la petite deuxième : "sneak peek" entre Matt et Jeremy !! =) *Troisième : sneak peek 2 entre Stefan, Damon et Elena :3 thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404px thumb|left|422px Photos 5x03 1.jpg|Promo 5x04 3.jpg|Promo 5x04 5.jpg|Promo 5x04 2.jpg|Promo 5x04 6.jpg|Promo 5x04 7.jpg|Promo 5x04 8.jpg|Promo 5x04 9.jpg|Promo Les Funérailles.png Tous le monde réunis.png Caroline & Tyler.png Caroline & Bonnie.png Matt pleure.jpg Elena & Damon aux funérailles.png Jérémy & Bonnie.png Souvenirs de Bonnie.png Jour du Souvenir 2.png Jour du Souvenir 1.png Jour du Souvenir.png Elena & Stefan saison 5 5.png Elena & Stefan saison 5 4.png ''Episode 5 x 05 : Monster's Ball'' 27/10 Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Vous avez regardé l'épisode précédend de Tvd ? Moi oui , et je peux vous dire que j'ai pleuré pendant 10 minutes .... Sinon Halloween approche, c'est le moment de sortir les deguisements de sorcières, de vampires, de loup-garou et d'aller faire peur aux passants dans la rue x). D'ailleurs en parlant de vampires, nos vampires adorés nous ont préparé un épisode pour le soir même d'Halloween. Ce sera l'épisode numéro 5, intitulé "Monster's Ball". Alors qu'Elena est de retour sur la campus de Whitmore, elle est touchée par Aaron (ouhhhh, un petit nouveu x) ), un étudiant triste et discret. Elle profite du bal historique de Whitmore pour passer du temps avec Damon. La vie sentimentale de Caroline semblait bien repartir mais elle aura le cœur brisé à la fin du bal. Pendant ce temps à Mystic Falls, Nadia révèle à Katherine sa surprenante histoire avec Stefan et Damon tente de conclure un marché avec Silas. Et ce dernier va lui demander de commettre un acte impensable qui conduit à une violente confrontation. Vidéos *la première vidéo : la bande annonce, extended promo *la deuxième : le premier sneak peek entre Elena et Damon thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404 px thumb|left|422px Photos Toutes les photos de cet épisode n'ont pas encore été dévoilés 5x05 1.jpg 5x05 2.jpg ''Episode 5 x 06 : Handle with care'' 3/11 Bonjour tout le monde !!! J'espère que vous avez passer un bon Halloween jeudi dernier en regardant le nouvel épisode de Tvd. =) Personnellement moi je n'ai pas trop le moral, je sais pas pour vous, mais les vacances se terminent et les cours reprennent :'(. Mais bon c'est pas grâve. En tout cas, l'épisode numéro 6 de la saison 5 de notre série s'intitule Handle with care et sera diffusé sur la chaine CW, ou sinon en streaming pour ceux qui n'ont pas chaîne ;). Silas annonce avec bonheur son nouvel objectif à Damon et Elena, mais ils sont sceptiques quand il promet d'accomplir une tâche importante en échange de leur aide. Tessa parle en toute confiance à Stefan de sa prochaine action, puis se rend compte que Silas a déjouer son plan. Katherine désespérée découvre une nouvelle et inattendue conséquence de son retour à la vie humaine et se rend compte qu'elle a besoin d'un nouveau lieu de séjour. En échange d'une place dans le dortoir, elle propose de montrer à Caroline comment obtenir des réponses de M.Mawfield. Bonnie est touchée par la force et la détermination de Jeremy de rester à ses côtés. Enfin, Damon est abasourdi quand il découvre le secret du plan de Tessa ... Vidéos *Première vidéo ... la bande annonce de l'épisode. =) *La deuxième vidéo ... sneak peek numéro 1. Cette vidéo met à l'honneur Sillas, Damon et Elena. *La troisième vidéo ... sneak peek number 2. Entre Bonnie et Jeremy thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404 px thumb|left|422px Photos 5x06 8.png 5x06 2.png 5x06 1.png 5x06 3.png 5x06 4.png 5x06 5.png 5x06 6.png 5x06 7.png 5x06 9.png 5x06 10.png 5x06 11.png ''Episode 5 x 07 : Death and the Maiden'' 10/11 L'épisode numéro 7 de notre fabuleuse série "The Vampire Diaries" sera diffusé jeudi prochain aux Usa sur la chaîne CW et s'intitule'' Death and the Maiden'' !!! Plus que quelques jours a attendre ... !!! Alors qu' Elena et Damon tentent d'expliquer la situation d'Amara à Stefan, le Dr.Wes donne à Katherine quelques nouvelles profondément troublantes. Nadia se présente au dortoir de Caroline, à la recherche de Katherine. Après une conversation surprenante avec Amara, Jeremy et Bonnie partagent une lueur d'espoir. Silas ne parvient pas à tenir une promesse, se qui pousse Damon à demander de l'aide à Tessa pour son nouveau plan, et Stefan fait une confession déchirante à Damon et Elena. Vidéos *la première : extended promo (la bande annonce de l'épisode *la deuxième : sneak peek (qui arrivera plus tard ^^ ) thumb|left|456 px Photos 5x07 (1).jpg 5x07 (2).jpg 5x07 (3).jpg 5x07 (4).jpg 5x07 5.jpg 5x07 6.jpg 5x07 7.jpg Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Vidéos Catégorie:Photos